Shit
by Kitty Has Claws4980
Summary: Hi. I'm Kitty Sohma. Akito banished me a while back, but he has asked me to return so I can watch his "favorite" little rat. I know things I shouldn't though, like the curse. I hope things go over well with every one, I really do. Well, I have to go find Yuki, see ya. Disclaimer-I don't own any of the character's other than Kitty and Akihiko. lemon,rape,torture, supernatural powers
1. the begining

-DAY 1-

Its the end of the school day and everyone's leaving. I just got here and the boy I'm suposed to watch, Yuki, is in the corner with another boy and a girl. From the descriptions Akito gave me they're Torhu and Kyo. I know of the curse, I'm one of the lucky few who do. Yuki's the rat, you can't tell by his appearance, but I saw him transform into the form of the rat when we were little. Kyo's the cat, that I can tell by his hair and the bracelete on his wrist. Tohru well she's an average girl.

I walk in and sit on a desk close enough to hear them, but not close enough to draw attention to myself just yet.

"Listen here, pretty boy. don't tell me what to do. I'll walk Torhu home if I want to. For all you know I have somewhere else to be." Kyo told Yuki, angrily.

"Do you have somewhere else to be, Kyo? I can walk myself home if you do." Torhu asked sweetly. She is so clueless.

"No...But thats not the point!...Hey, um, Yuki?" Kyo sees me staring at them now.

"What, you stupid cat?" I smile and shake my head at Yuki's reply, waiting for Kyo to start a good rant about not calling him stupid.

"Um...I think that girl maybe a new member of your fan club. She wont stop staring at you...And dont call me stupid." Kyo yells. I smile again as Yuki turns around.

"I dont think she is. She's not with Matoko or the others. I wonder why she's staring at us." Yuki states not noticing that Torhu's walking towards me until I'm looking at her standing right in front of me.

"Hi, I'm Torhu Handa. May I ask why it is you have been staring at my friends and I?" She asks me so kindly, as Yuki and Kyo walk up behind her.

"Yeah, what's the big deal? You think you can go around staring at people, just 'cuz they're not lookin'?" Kyo yells.

"Hello to you to, Kitten" I say with a smirk.

"What did you just call me?" He asks through his teeth.

"Kitten. You are the cat, are you not, Kyo?" He looked shocked that I knew what he was let alone who he was. "And you, Yuki, are the rat. There's no question there, I saw you transform when we was just kids." I state confidently.

"How the- You know of the curse?" Yuki whispers.

"Oh stop whispering, everyones gone." They look and see its true, we are the only ones left in the classroom. "And yes. I know of the curse."

"Who are you?" Kyo asks rudely. 'He has no manners does he?'

"My name is Kitamika but people call me Kitty. So, I'm Kitty Sohma. And I have a curse of my own. i'll show you later because I hear someone coming." I say turning around to see a teacher stroll in.

"Shouldn't you guys be heading home? Schools been let out?" He asks.

"We were just on our way out, Mr. Kento," I say as politely as I can. I jump off the desk and they all look at me.

"What? I'm in his class now, the same one you two are in," I say gesturing between Kyo and Yuki. "I have learned the names of all the teachers I have. Oh, um, by the way Yuki, I'm in all of your classes and I'm on the school council, too." I state as I walk out the door leaving three very confused teens behind.

I walk down the hall to the school council room, when I see _him_, Akito, leaning up against the wall. I no Yuki's walking behind me, and I don't want him to see Akito, so I grab Akito while I walk past.

"WHA-" He trys to say but clamp my hand over his mouth. I keep walking until I find a room I know is empty, the room right next to the council room, and pull him in.

"What is wrong with you?!" I ask, in a whispered tone. The annoyance obvious in my voice.

"What's wrong with me? You drag me half way down the hall and into an empty classroom." He all but yells at me. 'Damn it. Yuki will hear him' I put my hand back over his mouth and look at the door, making sure no one comes in to see who was yelling and why.

"If you stop yelling I'll take my hand away." He nods and I pull my hand back. "Why did you come here? I told you, I could handle this."

"I wanted to make sure I had chosen the right person for the job. Aparently not, Yuki wasn't even with you." He says equaly annoyed.

"He was three feet behind me. You know He can't see you or this won't work. Akito, you need to go home." Akito coughs violently. "That's it. I'm calling Hatori." I pull out my cell phone and dial Hatori's office number, knowing he's still at work. It rings twice before he picks up.

"Hello, Sohma office. This is Hatori speeking."

"Hello, Hatori. My name is Kitty." I say politely as always.

"hHello, Kitty. How may I help you today?" He asks in a monotone voice, very business like.

"I'm calling about our cousin."

"_Our?_" He asks ,confused. 'Oh, I forgot to say I'm a Somha, god I'm so stupid at times.'

"Yes, Hatori. My last name is Sohma. I'm calling you about Akito."

"Akito? What's happened?" He asks. 'Oh, _Now_ he's nervous.'

"Nothing really. But he's at Yuki's school with me, he just showed up, and he's coughing. I was hoping you could send someone to get him. I have a school council meeting to get to and I'm already late." I tell him, while I rub Akito's back as he goes into another coughing fit.

"I'll be out front in five minutes, send him out. And thank you for calling me." He states.

"Of course. He'll be outside in a big jacket. I have one with me that he can borrow." I hand Akito my jacket, that I had placed in this room before, knowing this would happen, and point to the door.

Once that was done I hung up the phone and walked to the school council room. When I open the door the talking stops. Ilook at the president.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I had a family member who just wouldn't listen and need help with something," I look at Yuki as I say this and I see the understanding look in his eyes.

"President," Yuki states, "I know the family member she's talking about. You see, she's my cousin. The family member she's refuring to, is highly stuburn. He rarely listens to anyone." He states in my defence.

"So why, pray tell, were you here and she not?" He asks curiously, with a slight amount of anger in his voice.

"Because he and I aren't exactly that...Well we aren't on speaking term right now. So I'd rather not see him. plus the fact that i didn't know he was here, is a good point." Yuki says showing no emotion.

"fine, i'll let it slide this once. But don't let it happen again. Now, why don't you introduce yourself to everyone else." He sits down, I can tell he's very annoyed.

"Oh, well, ok. Hi! I'm Kitty. Kitty Sohma." I smile. The rest of the council meeting goes on normally from there on out. I don't say to much, but I do learn alot about the school.

When it's over I follow Yuki out of the school.

"Well, It was nice to meet you, Kitty. I guess you are going home now," I look down kind of sad. "What is it, Kitty?"

"Akito kicked me out. I cant stay at the main house any more. He told me to live with you and Kyo and Shigure. I dont mean to inconvinians you or the others but he said if I don't he'll take you back to your... "special room", and he'll lock Kyo up now, and he'll have Hatori erase Torhu's memory." I notice Yuki froze at the mention of that room. "Yu-Yuki?"

I dont know how, but some how I'm pinned to the gate in front of the school.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT ROOM?!TELL ME!"He yells.


	2. that room

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT ROOM?!TELL ME!" He yells, Yuki never yells.

"Y-Yuki? Please your frightening me." I tell him though I'm not even the slightest bit scared.

"Tell me!" He damands through gritted teeth.

"Fine. I know everything Yuki, everything. You remember that one time, a girl went in with Akito? _That_ was me! Remember how he told me to whip you? And I refused? How he said it would be worse, for both of us, if I didnt? I still wouldn't do it. Do you remember how I draped myself over you? Taking you punishment for you, plus my own? I couldn't stand for him to do that. Do you remember what I said to him? I said-"

"You said if...if I was really his favorite, he wouldn't be doing that to me." He finished for me, voice barely above a whisper. He lowers his head to look at the ground "Yes, I remember, I remember everything. How he locked you in there with me for three days. How he chained you to the wall and...punished me in front of you, only stopping when I passed out. How you tended to me while I was. How you comforted me after I woke up. How you rocked me every time I cryed, careful not to hug me, and how Akito had to rip you out of there, literally. Oh, Kitty, I'm sorry you had to witness that." He looked like he was going to cry.

"Yuki? Can we go to Shigure's now?" I ask.

"Yeah. Um, Kitty?" 'She said she had a curse of her own right? So can I hug her and not transform?' He thought. (Yes I can read minds. I don't like to but I couldn't resist.)

"I have tested that theory, and yes, you can." I say smiling as I hug him.

"Wait. How did you know I was going to ask about you hugging me?" He asks confused.

"Part of my curse,Yuki. I can read minds." I state casually as I let him go.

"Oh, that's right." He says as he starts walking to Shigure's house. 'This way' he thinks looking over his shoulder, smiling.

'Oh, don't abuse my power, boy. I don't take kindly to it.' I tell him through thought.

"Did you just...?" He asks.

"Yup. I am telepathic...that is why i can communicate through thoughts," I inform him as we turn onto a dirt road.

"We live up this way a bit." He tells me.

I freeze.

_-vision-_

_Kyo is fighting. It's a male but i can't tell who it is, as i'm looking through their eyes. He hits Kyo, knocks him down. He pulls out a knife._

_"This is what you get for trying to fight Yuki." This man states, his voice is familiar but i can't place it. He brings his hands over his head, gips the knife firmly, then..._

_-end vision-_

"Kitty! Kitty!" Yuki is yelling at me. The first thing I notice is that I'm not standing. The second thing is that my eyes are closed. I slowly open them and I'm sitting on Yuki's lap, on the ground.

"What? What happened?" I ask, my voice a mere whisper.

"You tell me. One minute we're walking up the path, the next you freeze and fall to the ground? What the hell just happened?!" My eyes go wide as I realize that vision is happening NOW!

"SHIT!" I yell, jumping up. "Yuki listen to me. Whatever you do...Just stay behind me, ok?" I say and I run into the woods. I hear Kyo screaming in the distance, I run into a little field, Yuki right behind me. Kyo is facing us, his opponent has his back to us so he doesn't know we're there, but Kyo is to into the fight to notice us either.

"Kitty, whats goi-" I put my hand over his mouth and push him behind a tree.

"Stay here. You can watch. Just stay here." I tell him as Kyo is thrown to the ground and the knife is pulled out.

"This is what you get for trying to fight Yuki!" The man states. He brings his hands over his head, gripping the knife firmly.

"NO!" I scream and throw myself on top of Kyo, taking a knife to the back. I can feel it just missed my spin. I gave Kyo the time he needed to recover.

"Ki-Kitty?" It's my boyfriend, Akihiko (Akihiko_pronounced aa-key-hee-co_ means bright/shining prince). "Kitty?" He's Akito's trained _personal_ assassin. He never misses his mark unless I'm there, I always get in his way. "Why, Kitty? Why did you do that?" He asks, picking me up off of Kyo.

I cough. "I couldn't *cough* let you kill *cough* my friend *cough*. Now be a good boy, Aki, and take the knife out of my back." I wezz. He pulls the knife out gently, I wince as pain shoots through my back.

"Thank you. Now water, Kyo? Theres a river a little ways- Oh, right, still shocked... um... Yuki. Theres a river a little ways to your left, can you bring me some water? I'm gunna show you something else I can do." I swallow and put my hand over were my boyfriend ripped my shirt. I glare at him, "This is my favorite shirt!" I tell him through gritted teeth.

"Sorry, baby. I'll try and fix it later. Um, what is the water for? shouldn't we call Hatori?" He asks. 'Oh, right I never told him of my course.'

"Kitty, I got you the water you asked for." Yuki says running towards me with what looked like a lunch contianer of water.

"Thank you, Yuki. Um, guys? Before I show you. You all have to promise you won't tell Akito. He can't know of what I can do. If he does I'll become just another one of his..._toys_." I say looking at Yuki. 'You know what it's like being one of his toys, Yuki. O can't do that, not again.' I throw my thoughts at Yuki because he'll understand.

"Baby, I wouldn't do that to you."Aki tells me.

"I wouldn't tell him cuz I dont even go near him. I'd kill him before he got anything out of me." Kyo states, I smile at him.

I look at Yuki smiling, 'I know you won't tell him.' Yuki smiles slightly and shakes his head.

'Never,' he thinks to me.

" Ok, just hold the water out." I tell Yuki. He does as I ask. I lean on Akihiko for support. I take a deep, slow, breath and I raise my hand. I look between the three boys around me. I look back at the water and move my hand in a push-pull motion. The water moves with my hand. I hold out my left hand and pull the water to it.

The boys are in total awe at this point. I place my right hand on the ground and hold myself up on it, with great effort. I place my left hand where the knife was taken from my back. I concentrated and heal my back quickly.

'Holy shit. Kitty? How?' Yuki thinks as I turn around.

'Magic, Yuki. Magic.' I think to him, sarcasticly.

'What the fuck, Kitty?! Shit, girl, thats awesome.'

'Kyo, I can hear you.' I told him, rolling my eyes. 'And thanks. You know I have alot more where that came from.'

'Wow, she still has suprises about her. I can't tell Akito anything she'll be locked up and used for his own personal amusement and i would _not _do that to her...to us.' Akihiko thinks.

"See, I'm full of talent." I tell them. "That was the simplist of my talents. Now if you don't mind," I stand up. "I have a certian 'friend' to visit now." 'Don't worry Kyo, Akito won't try to hurt you, again. Not as long as I'm alive.' My thoughts showing more anger than my voice.

"Kitty, no. You are not going to Akito. Not because of me. Let it go, Kitty, let it go." 'You'll be killed if you go to him and you know that.' Kyo tells me, half in thought.

"I'm going and you can't stop me." 'He wont be able to kill me,' I glare at him, thoughts angry now.

'Yes, he will. He's Akito, he's god. He'll have help. He Will Kill You.' Kyo glares back.

'Kyo. Listen to me. I have more power than he does...' I sigh. 'I'll let you in on a little secret, Kyo.' I tell him softening my glare a little though my thoughts are still just as angry.

'What?' He asks, angrily.

"AKITO'S NOT GOD!" I scream, unintentionally.

I freeze and come to the realization, 'I just said that out loud, didn't I?' I swallow hard.

"Kitty, what do you mean? 'Akito's _not_ god'?" Akihiko asks, Yuki think's the same.

Time seems to be frozen. No one moves, there's no wind and the birds are silent. Yuki breaks the silence first. "Kitty? Tell us what you're talking about."

"I-He's...I can't." I stutter.

"Kitty?" Akihiko asks. I turn away from them and start walking into the forest. I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn, a little, to see it's Akihiko.

"No." I state simply, shaking off his hand. I close my eyes and think of being in front of Akito's door. At the last second, before i disappear, I mutter "I'm sorry" to them all.

I open my eyes. 'Good. I teleported exactly were I wanted to be and I'm lucky, no ones here.' I listen carefully and I hear Hatori with Akito. 'Not like I care, but I don't want to walk in and see him naked...Ugh, gross.' I close my eyes and listen for Hatori's mind. When I get a single thought, not that I cared to listen to what it was, I calm myself and look through his eyes, not taking them over completely so he doesn't realize I'm doing it.

I see Akito's back is to Hatori and he's putting on his kamono. "If she even try's to disobey me, she'll regret it." I hear Akito say.

"And if she doesn't disobey you, Akito? What then?" Hatori asks, in his monotone voice.

"I'll still throw Kitty in the cage with Yuki. That way she'll be punished along with him." Akito says.

I open my eyes and throw open the door. "You'll do WHAT, Akito?" I glare at him from the doorway.

Akito acts as if nothing happened but Hatori is shocked to see me. "Did I give you permision to enter my room?" Akito asks me calmly.

"I WAS going to ask _permision _before I hear that." I tell him. He finally turns around. "Now why would you throw us back in there when we have done nothing wrong?" I ask him.

"Because I am god and I can do as I wish." He glares at me. I smile and chuckle at what he says. "What's so funny?" He asks me, finally getting upset.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," I tell him. "Except for the fact that you truely believe you're God. When in reality, you're nothing more than a fake." I laugh.

"YOU THINK I'M NOT GOD!" He screams. "I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S _NOT_ GOD!" He grabs my hair. I dont move, wince, or make any noise. This pisses him off more. He drags me across the room to a curtian that leads to a secret door. That door, I found out in my earlier years of life, leads to the room were Yuki was kept.

He moves the curtain, opens the door, and leads me down the hall. I'm smirking on the inside the whole way but my face shows no emotion. A the end of the hall, he pulls me close to whisper in my ear, "Let's see how you talk after a few days in here."

"I won't even be in here for an hour." I tell him as he opens the door. He punches me in the stomach. As i curl over, he lets go of my hair and kicks me to the floor.

"I'll be back in a few minutes to punish you for your mouth."Akito says as he closes the door. As soon as the doors closes and my eyes ajust to the darkness, I crawl over to the corner where Yuki used to sleep with his head in my lap.

_-flashback-_

_"I TOLD YOU: WHIP HIM!' Akito screamed, and throw the whip at my face. I cought it weakly in my hands._

_"No, Akito. Please, no." I begged him._

_"IF YOU DONT, THE PUNISHMENT WILL BE WORSE FOR BOTH OF YOU! NOW DO IT!" He grabbed my wrist and pulled me towarded Yuki, who was sprawled out on the floor, the whip dangling losely from my fingertips._

_"Akito please, no. Please, please, no." I dropped the whip. 'I cant. I cant whip my cousin.'_

_Akito picked up the whip, "FINE!" He yelled and raised the whip above his head. i knew he was going to whip Yuki._

_"NO!" I yelled and throw myself on top of Yuki. Akito brought the whip down and hit me on the back, hard. I cry out in pain._

_"YOU WANT TO TAKE HIS PUNISHMENT AS WELL AS YOUR OWN?! WHO AM I TO STOP YOU?!" Akito yelled at me, whipping me until he tired. I took it all, yelping each time the bit came in contact with my back._

_I was bleeding and my shirt was in tatters by the time he was done. He walked out to go to sleep, it was late, I knew because the light that came from the closing door was dull._

_"You'll stay in here with him for a while." He said as he walked out. He chuckled and added, "Let's see how you fair tomorrow. That's when your Real punishments begin." He closed the door._

_I pushed off of Yuki and crawled to the corner, pulling off my shirt that wasn't doing anything to cover me up anyway. I leaned against the cool wall and closed my eyes._

_I jumped a little when I felt Yuki place a hesitant hand on my leg. I hadn't even heard him move. He looked at me for awhile before moving his hand and placing it on my left one, the one closest to him._

_"Why?" He asked me. His voice was so weak and scratchy. "Why did you do that?"_

_I smiled at him and placed my right hand on his cheek. "Because no one deserves the life he puts you through. You deserve a little happiness, too." I told him. He looked so tired, "Here," I told him patting my lap. "Rest for a while."_

_He looked at me, shocked, then after a few seconds nodded. 'No ones been nice to him for a long time.'_

_-end falshback-_

I hear the door open and I know it's Akito who walked in. He doesn't bother closing the door, he knows, if I was going to run, I would have done it by now.

"I'm sorry that took so long, Kitty. Forgive me, but I had a visitor drop by. You know Akihiko, dont you?" I look up and see Akihiko standing next to Akito, his hair fisted in the smaller males hand.

"I do. Why do you want to know, A-_GOD_?" I ask, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"He told me an ironic tale, moments ago. About how he wasn't able to finish the task I presented to him, because of you." Akito states. "You see, Kitty. I sent him to kill that discusting monster, Kyo. Yet, as he wasn't about to do this becuase you jumped from the trees and knocked the knife out of his hand, effectively cutting your leg. The ironic thing is, that this all happened in the woods near your new school, moments before you bursted into my bedroom completely unharmed. Tell me, my darling Kitty, is this possible?"

"Realisticly, Akito. No, it is not." I tell him.

"Thank you for clearing that up, my love." He tells me, as he turns back to Akihiko. "As you can see, it didn't happen and you have failed me. You must be punished." I look up slightly to see them, through my eyelashes.

"But Akito-" Aki has his hair tugged harshly, to shut him up.

"She conformed it didn't happen. Your punishment is what your task was to deal. Death." Akito says through his teeth. i look up, fully, shocked.

"Akito, please give me another chance." Aki begs.

"First, you fail me. Then you lie to me, and now you beg me not to do something about it but to give you another chance?" Akito states amused. "You will die, and I think I'll have Kitty kill you. You seem to have an... _atachment_ to her." Akito walks over to the wall and opens a small pannel in the wall. inside there are alot of things: whips, knifes, wooden sticks, and other things I don't know the names of. When he turns back around, he has a small knife in his hand.

"Akito, please. No, not this. Please." I beg him, like I did the first time I was in this room.

"Here." He drops the knife on the floor and kicks it towards me. "Get him in the heart and prove your worth to me." He says, pushing Aki onto the floor infront of me. He turns to leave, "I expect him to be killed when I return." He closes the door.

I crawl over to Aki. "Aki, are you ok?" I help him sit up.

"I'm sorry, Kitty. I didn't know. I didn't know you were still here." He says. I can see the tears he refuses to let fall, forming in his eyes.

"Shh. Shh. It's ok. We're going to be fine." I tell him.

"You'll have to kill me, Kitty. If you don't who knows what he'll do." Aki tells me.

"I wont." I stand, walk over to the door and knock three times. "Akito, I know your there get out there." i hear the click of the door lock and step back just in time for the door to open.

"What is it, Kitty?" Akito asked, obviously not pleased that I called him back here before he wished to return.

"I wish to make a deal with you."


	3. again

"I wish to make a deal with you." I offered.

"I'm listening." Akito states. I can feel Aki's eyes on my back as I turn slightly, so I can see both Akihiko and Akito, and ignore them as much as possible.

"I wish to trade one life for anther. You let Akihiko go and leave him be. in return i will stay with you and do as im told, until you say other wise" I inform him.

"No, Kitty. Dont give up your freedom for my life." Akihiko says.

"It is my desition. Your family now I wont risk your life when I know I can save it." I turn and walk back to Aki. I kneel down next to the knife and whisper quickly to Aki, "I'm sorry. Go to Yuki. Tell him I'm not going to be at Shigure's for awhile. I love you, I always will, remember that." I pick up the knife and stand up. I walk back to Akito.

"Here," I say, handing him the knife. "I wont need it." I don't turn back around to face Aki, I know he's mad at me. I also know that he has a very sad look on his face because of what I am doing. "Want do say, Akito?" I ask, looking into his eyes.

"Why are you doing this, Kitty? Risking your life for his?"Akito asked, confused.

"He's family." I state, simply. "I would do anything for family."

"Even risk your own life? Knowing I could kill you because you wish to take his punishment as your own?" Akito asked me.

"Even though you could," I tell him.

Akito nods. "I'll take your deal." He says and walks past me, to Akihiko.

"Wait, please, Akito. At least let me say good bye." Akihiko begs for just a simple thing, but I know I'll regret this, if he's allowed that, I'm regreting it now.

"No. Just go, Akihiko." I say, closing my eyes tight, turning my head, and clenching my hands into fists as an attemped to block out his voice as he's dragged out of the room. Everything is quite once Akito closes the door, again locking me inside. I walk over to my corner and finally let the tears, that were forming ever since I walked over to the door to call Akito back in, fall. I cryed, like I had many years ago, the second day I was in here with Yuki.

_-flashback-_

_We slept for a while. I awoke when I heard the door open, was always a light sleeper. Akito walked in._

_"Get up." He told me. I looked down at Yuki. "Leave him as is. I'll wake him up later. It is still early for him."I slowly move as not to wake Yuki. Akito throw me a shirt. "Here. Put this on." I looked at him confused. 'Akito, brought me a new shirt?' He cought my look as he walked to the opposite wall._

_"What? Do you want to stay shirtless? I could always take it back with me. I do like this view better." He stated. I qiuckly grabbed the shirt and throw it over my head. "That's what I thought. Now come here." I did as he asked and walked over to him._

_He growled and pushed me against the wall. I was afraid and he could see it in my eyes. I didn't know how but some how when he backed away I was chained to the wall. He looked me over, smiled, and chuckled. "Now you will keep quiet, no matter what, or it will be worse for Yuki."_

_I whimpered as he walked over to Yuki and gently shook him awake, speaking to him sweetly, but loud enough for me to hear._

_"Yuki?" He called to the sleeping boy. "Yuki, you need to wake up." Yuki shifted and slowly bliked his eyes. He coward back into the corner when he saw that it was Akito who has woken him, instead of me._

_"So it was a dream then?" Yuki asked sadly._

_Akito got very angery then. "What did you just say?" He half growled at the cowaring boy._

_"I'm sorry, Master. I didn't mean it, Master." Yuki told Akito, more out of fear than of anything else._

_Akito grabbed him and dragged Yuki to the chains on the opposite side of the room from where I was._

_"Now, Yuki. Do you want this to be long and very painful or quick and just slightly painful?" Akito asked, not that he cared for the answer._

_"Master, should do as he pleases. Not as Slave wishes." Yuki's answer was obviously rehursed, he said it with less emotion than Hatori said anything with._

_"Good boy." Akito praised him. "Now how should I punish you for your outburst a few minutes ago?" Hurned his back to Yuki, so he was facing me. He smirked at my glare and turned around. "I know." He said triumphantly. "Yuki."_

_"Y-Yes master?" Yuki asked fearfully._

_"Strip."Akito told him. Yuki did as he was told, as Akito walked out of the room. Yuki wouldn't look up. I opened my mouth to tell Yuki I was there but shut it, remembering it would be worse for Yuki if I did so._

_A little while later Akito walked back in. followed by two maids carrying an odd looking table. This table was short in length, with what looked like cuffs on the bottoms of the legs and a cuff on one of the longer sides. I knew what this table was used for just by the look of it and how Yuki was told to undress. Akito told the maids that they were dismissed and they left._

_Akito looked at me. I pleaded to him with my eyes not to do this. He just smiled at me, winked, and turned to Yuki._

_"You know what to do." Akito told him._

_"Yes, Master." Yuki said and walked over to the table. He put his hands in the single cuff on the top of the table. Akito cuffed him to it then walked behind him. He pushed Yuki's legs apart until they reached the legs of the table, then cuffed them aswell._

_"Akito. Stop this, please. Yuki's done nothing wrong, leave him alone." I begged. Yuki looked up, turning his head, and saw me chained to the wall._

_"I thought I told you not to talk?" Akito asked through a clenched jaw. "I warned you what would happen if you made any noise at all."_

_"No." I begged Akito. "Please, no. Don't hurt him."_

_"Now watch what you have done." With that said he roughly entered Yuki without any preporation or lube._

_"AHHHHH-" Yuki screamed. I couldn't watch. I looked away and closed my eyes. I could hear everything without my eye sight though. Akito's rough pounding of Yuki ass. All of Yuki's cry's and whimpers, I heard everything, I started to struggle against my restraints._

_"Open your eyes and watch." Akito yelled at me. I slowly opened my eyes a little and turned my head to watch, as Akito had told me to do. I saw the tears runing down Yuki's cheek as he faced the door infront of him, I cryed with Yuki knowing that what happened to him was all my fault. I saw Akito's cock, covered in Yuki's blood, going in and out of Yuki easily now. I saw blood drip out of Yuki and drip to the floor. I saw Akito reach around Yuki, grab Yuki's dick, and start to pump him until he was hard as well. I saw Akito torture Yuki, who now wanted his own release, with slow movements._

_Then when it seemed like Akito had been at it for hours, I had started fighting my restraints agian because Yuki had passed out. _

_-end flashback-_

I hear the door reopen, looking up I see it's Akito walking back in. He leaves the door open again, and walks over to me.

"You are to complete your original mission: watch Yuki, keep him safe. You will return to me every night at 9:30 to report and sleep here, understood?" He tells me.

"I understand Akito," I reply, looking down, 'I guess I'm going to be in this cage one way or another.'

"When you wish to come out and see me, the door will be open." Akito gets up to walk out.

"A-Akito?" I ask, shaken from my crying.

"What is it?" He asks.

I swallow, hard, before I answer, "Why are you so angry?"

"Why do you care?" Akito asked.

"I dont, I guess." I reply. Akito walks out and I hear him close the door to his room, leaving it unlooked and the inner door to the cage open, 'An invatation that I can leave here to join him in his room?'

"AKITO!"


	4. tomorrow will be better

"AKITO!" Yuki screamed from Akito's room, a few minutes later. 'Oh, shit. Not now, not now.' I can here a lot of movement and things crashing. "Where is she? Where is Kitty, Akito?"

"Yuki." Akito says. I hear a faint, high piched, shrap snap and then nothing.

After a few seconds Akito walks back in Koreno close behind. He hasYuki in a head lock. When they walk in a foot or two Akito nods, and Koreno lets Yuki go, pushing him to the floor in my direction.

"You want her? Here she is." Akito says, glaring at his favorite cousin. "I hope you two enjoy each others compony, you'll be in here for a while. Koreno," Akito says turning around. "Yuki isn't to have any food or water, three days. When Kitty eats, they are to be chained to their respective walls. Is that clear?*Koreno nods* As for you two.*He turns to us* Any escape attemps will be rewarded in a savver punishment. Understood my pet?"

"Yes, Master" Yuki says, now sitting on his knees with his head bowed. Akito kicks him back down and leaves.

"Yuki?" I ask, sadly. He doesn't listen to me, he just lays there, mind blank. "Yuki, please?" I sense his sadness, his heartbreak. "Yuki, please, Yuki!"

He shifts and sits up like he always does in front Akito. 'Akito. That monster.' "Kyo..." I barely hear him whisper.

"Oh, Yuki please, look at me. I didn't want this to happen to you, not again. Please you have to believe me." I sit there, waiting for him to look at me, speak to me, something, anything at all.

"We might as well get some sleep. We'll be here awhile, and we'll need our strength for tomorrow," he finally says, still looking down. He crawls over to _our_ corner and lays down.

I sigh, "Yeah. Your probably right. We should get some sleep." I stand up, only now realising how tired I truely am, and walk over to Yuki. I sit down next to his head, pick it up and put it in my lap 'Just like when we were kids, in this awfull place'.

He looks up at me and I give him a small, reasuring smile. "Thanks," He says, in a sad tone.

I nod. As he falls asleep I say, more to convince myself, "Tomorrow will be better."


	5. wake up

-DAY 2-

"Kitty. Kitty, please. Wake up, Akito will be here soon. we both have to be awake when he gets here. Please. Wake. Up." Yuki shakes me wildly.

"Easy. I'm up, I'm up." I say with a yawn. "So what's the big deal? I wasn't up the last time he came in here. Why would it be so bad if I wasn't awake this time?"

"Please," he said franticly.'Wow. He's really scared.' "He's been worse since you were here last time. He's stricter at best. His punishments are worse and he is cruel you don't understand. The last time you saw him, Here, he only fucked me. After that it only got worse, please don't upset him. I'm begging you, Kitty, please dont."

At that moment the door opened and Akito walked in, Koreno close behind holding a tray of food and tea. Yuki quickly got back into his kneeling position, while I stayed in my relaxed one, leaning up against the wall.

"Good morning, Kitty...Pet." Akito greeted us.

"Good morning, Master." Yuki replyed quietly.

"What do you want Akito. If you are here just to feed me, then just leave because I _Won't_ eat without Yuki getting something to eat as well." I inform him with a slight glare.

"Very well. Koreno-"

"No." Everyone freezes as Yuki's out burst. " Master, please. She doesn't mean it. She thinks she is helping Slave because Master said Slave cannot eat or drink for three days, but Slave does not wish to eat, if Master does not wish for Slave to eat. She is trying to think of Slave and she should not worry about something as low as Slave. Please, Master, let Miss Kitty eat some food." Yuki begged.

"Yuki?-" i start shocked that he would call himself a 'thing' let alone a 'low thing'.

"No, Miss Kitty is not like Slave. Miss Kitty can eat, Slave cannot. Slave _Must_ do as its Master wishes. Miss Kitty _Will_ eat if Master brings her food, Slave will not. It doesn't deserve food." Yuki says to me becoming slightly angry that I wont listen.

I try to read his mind but he keeps it blank other than saying that i should just shut up and eat.

"That is enough, Pet." Yuki quickly shuts his mouth at the sound of Akito's voice.  
"If Kitty doesnt wish to eat unless you do than thats fine."

'What?' Yuki thinks, very confused.

"You will both eat. Koreno." Akito calls. "Please go get my Pet his _Special_ food." Koreno nods even though Akito can't see him.

"Akito...what's the deal?" I ask skeptically when I notice that Yuki basicly froze.

"Firstly- you will address me with respect when in this room," Akito slightly aggrivated. "Second- Yuki eats a special diet when he's here. That is what Koreno is getting him now."

"I got that, Akito-_sama_. What I want to know is what that '_Special Food_' is. Because I think it is something that is ment to keep him alive but just enough so that he can deal with your torture." I accuse.

Akito walks up to me slowly, I notice that Yuki is trying to look as small as posible, and slaps me. "DON'T YOU DARE ACCUSE ME OF SOMETHING SO...SO...SO MALICIOUS AGAIN!" Akito screams at me. He grabs me by the throat and drags me to my feet. "I would hold my tongue if I were you in my pressance or next time I might do something rash. Am I Clear?" he ask as he tightens his grip on my neck.

"Crystal," I squeek, with the little air I have left. He lets go of my throat, dropping me to the ground, I drop to my hands and knees frantically trying to get the oxygen I was effectively deprived of.

Koreno walks back in with two trays of food, one for me and one for Yuki. "Put the food down and lets go." Akito said, though his teeth.

"But, Akito-sama. What about-"

"I said 'Put The Food Down And Lets Go,' so do it Koreno!"Akito repeated and left.

"Yes, Akito-sama." Koreno replyed quietly. He placed the trays down with an apllogetic look towards Yuki and a warning one towards me, and left after Akito.

"Yuki?-"

"Shut up." Yuki tells me, as he stand and walks towards the food. He grabs a plate of what looks worse than prison food, and trust me, I've seen people eat prison food- its gross!- I won't let him eat that, whatever _that_ is.

"Yuki, please. What is that?" I ask.

"My diet," he replys sourly.

"Let me see it," I say reaching for his plate.

"No. I have to eat it, or I'll get in trouble," Yuki tells me, turning so his food id out of my reach.

"Hey, you will eat it. I just want to see what it is, and if there's something in it," I say. "After that we kneed to talk."

"I'm not supposed to talk, Miss Kitty. It is against Master's rules."

"Don't pull that shit with me Yuki Sohma. You are my equal, as well as Akito's. You are not a slave. And you will stop talking in third person. Got It, Boy?"

"Yes," he says, handing me his food.

I stare at it for a while. "Um...what is It?" I ask, not completely sure I want to know.

"A mix of things rats eat: cheeze, garbage...those sort of things," he tell me.

"Ok, you are not eating this," I place the food out of his reach, and push it farther away when he trys to grab it. "No. You are human, therefore you eat what a human does." I pick up the rice Akito brought for me and put it in front of Yuki.

"I can't. I'm not allowed," he says, looking at the food longingly.

"Like hell you can't," I pick up the chop sticks, grab some rice, and shove it in his mouth. I quickly place my hand over his mouth so he can't spit it out.

"The sooner you swallow, the sooner I let go," I tell him. He chews slowly and swallows. "Good boy," I take my hand away from his mouth.

"There, happy? Now I'm deffinatly getting in trouble," Yuki whines.

I roll my eyes. "Now eat, and listen I have to tell you something. The truth about me, about who I am."


	6. so close

I roll my eyes. "Now eat, and listen I have to tell you something. The truth about me, about who I am."

"Ok," Yuki says, skeptically.

"But you have to keep your mind open. Can you promise me that?" 'I want to tell you, but will you understand? Or think I'm a freak?' I think to myself.

"You can here my thoughts," he smiles. "My mind is always open to you."

"You know that's not what I ment Yuki."

"I will do my best to take everything you say into mind, but my opinion of you won't change. You are a good person, no matter what happens now or what you show me of what you can do." 'You never ran from me even after you know I was the rat. Why should I run from you?'

"Thank you, Yuki, but you might think differently after today," I reply sadly.

There is a few moments of silents as I decide what to show him first. When I finally did, I choice my shape-shifting (Interesting isn't it? How many powers I have?).

"I know what I'll show you first," just then Akito decided to walk back in.

"What were you going to show my Pet, Kitty?" he asks me, raising his eyebrow.

I don't even pause, smiling I say, "It's a yoga pose, called 'Downward Facing Dog'. If you do it correctly it stretches you legs, if you do it my way it streches your back. Would you like to see it?" I ask him calmly. 'Play along, Yuki.' I tell him through thought.

"Is this so my Pet? Did you ask her to show you this?" Akito asks Yuki. 'If he asked her I'll beat him.' I catch Akito's thoughts.

'Yuki, repeat what I tell you and just keep going with it. Tell him, you didn't ask me.' I think to Yuki.

"N-no, I never asked Miss Kitty to show me anything."

'Tell him, I show that you were a little stiff and asked you what was wrong.'

"S-she saw I was kind of stiff, Master, and asked me what was wrong. I-I told Miss Kitty, it was nothing, s-she didnt need to worry about me," Yuki continues without my help.

"One- Pet is my property, nothing more. You are my slave, do you understand?" Akito yells at Yuki.

"Ye-yes, Master," Yuki cowers back, returning to his 'kneeling-head-down-in-front-of-Akito' pose.

"Then, why does Pet keep speaking as if It is a person?" Akito says, seemingly calmer.

"I-I-Slave misspoke. Please, Master. Forgive Slave. Slave didn't mean it. Slave swears, It didn't mean it," Yuki begs. I'm shocked, my mouth just hit the floor.

"I will think about it, Pet. But if this happens again I will not be so kind as think of what I will do. Am I clear?" Akito asks him.

"Yes, Master, thank you," Yuki says, clearly scared.

"Secondly," Akito continues, "Why are you eating that instead of your own food?" he asks pointing to the bowl I pushed away earlier.

"I-I-I-I-" Yuki stutters.

"_I_ won't let him eat _that_, Akito. I don't get you, Akito, I just don't." I tell him. "You keep claiming that Yuki is you favorite cousin, yet you treat him like this: feeding him _garbage_, or not at all, beating him, threatening him, torturing him. I told you this once before," I stand up, walk towards Akito until we're nose to nose, and say through gritted teeth, "_IF_ Yuki was you favorite, you *I poke his chest* wouldn't treat him like this," I point towards Yuki.

"You have no right to tell me how I should or shouldn't treat My Junishi. And definatly not MY RAT. You are nothing but a normal girl who knows to much, maybe I should have Hatori erase you memory. That would save me a lot of trouble. You better behave yourself, otherwise you will regret it, do you understand me, Kitamika?" he threatens.

"Fine," I say freshly, and I turn to walk back to my corner. But I don't get very far because Akito kicks me to the floor (for a dieing guy, he's quite powerful). I growl under my breath. Akito walks over to the bowl I pushed away a while ago, picks it up and walks over to Yuki.

"You," he states wickedly, causing Yuki to seem smaller, "Eat this." He drops the bowl on the ground. The contents splatter everywhere, I bare my teeth and growl louder. "I want this floor licked clean, literaully, by the time Koreno or I get back to get the dishes. Am I clear Pet?"

"Yes, Master," Yuki whispers. Akito walks out without another word, closing and locking the door on his way out.


	7. found

"Yes, Master," Yuki whispers. Akito walks out without another word, closing and locking the door on his way out.

"Yuki? Are you alrite?" I ask.

"I'll be fine. So what is it you where going to show me?" he asks, picking up the bowl and starting to actually _Lick Up_ the trash, Akito calls food.

"Stop," Yuki pauses in his licking and looks up at me somewhat sadly. "I was going to show you my shape-shifting, but I think I'll show you something else instead. Move away from that," he does as I ask and looks at me curiously. "Ready?" he nods and I raise my hand. swiping it in the air above Yuki's 'food' I say, "Desappearus, Trashis," and the 'food' disappears.

"Wow," is all Yuki can say.

"I know," I say. "It's cool, but not as cool as my 'protector' spirit," I smile.

"Really?" Yuki smiles slightly.

"Yeah. Wanna see it?" 'This should be fun... I wonder what Akito would do if he walked in with me like that.' I mentally smile, wickedly.

"Defiantly," he smiles widely. 'This is too cool, magic _AND_ a protector spirit. Too cool,' he thinks.

"Very well," I reply. "Just back up a bit, Kay?" He backs up until he's in our corner and leans back against the wall. I nod, go more towards the middle of the room, "Close your eyes for a second so I can take off my clothes. Other wise I wont have any afterwards." He closes his eyes, I quickly strip out of my clothes, and then I lay down somewhat like a cat. "Alright, I'm ready," he opens his eyes and gives me a curious look.

"Wait. what 'protector' spirit do you have?"I smirk and, not answering his question, change into my Bangle Tiger Protector Spirit.

"Yo-your a-a-a _Bangle Tiger_?!" Yuki stuttered shocked.

'Yup,' I think, even though in this form I know only the person I'm meant to protect would be able to hear me.

"That's so fucking awesome, Kitty. Can you change into anything else, by any chance?" he questions...

'Wait a fucking minute! You can _Hear Me?!_' I jump up and trot over to him with wide eyes.

"Yeah...I thought you were able to read minds...you telepathy and all," he asks confused.

'I didn't tell you one thing...only the person I'm meant to protect can hear me when I'm in this form. Sorry, I just didn't think you would actually hear me, Yuki,' I confess.

"Really? So- That means..."

'Yes, Yuki. I am your protector. From now until I die, if you need me I will be there.' I tell him. I close the last few feet between us until were are almost nose to nose (well muzzle I guess). 'There is only one thing that must be done when a protector finds their "protect-y", Yuki.'

"What is that?...We don't have to have sex-do we?" he asked nervously.

'No, Yuki. We don't _have to_ have sex. That is up to you. What must be done is a pledge type thing.' I inform him.

"Explain to me this 'pledge type thing', please," Yuki stands up so I don't have to be slouched down to his level (in this form, when I stand on all fours I am almost Hatori's height).

'It isn't difficult. All you have to do is tell me what comes to your mind when I tell you what, as a protector, must say to my protected. Are you okay with that?' I tilt my head to the side slightly.

"Yes, Kitty, I am. You may start when you are ready." He smiles.

'Alright...*deep breath* "I am Kitamika, Kitty, your Protector, found and chosen, and you are my Protected. I will, as long as I live, protect you and make sure you are safe. Whatever you need I will get it done. That is both a threat and a promise, for you are my Master.'

Yuki smiled, "I am Yuki, your 'Protect-y', found and chosen, and you are my Protector. As long as I live I will make sure you have a home, food, and a place to stay. I will always be fair in my judgement and never harm you, for you are mine, my Kitty-Kat." Yuki giggles.


	8. what now

I will always be fair in my judgement and never harm you, for you are mine, my Kitty-Kat." Yuki giggles.

'Cute.' (ah sarcasm you gotta love it)

"So, what now? What should we do now?" he asks.

'Well, I have to stay like this for the night, it's tradition. The rest is up to you, you'll be doing it.' Yuki thinks for a while, just staring into space. 'How about we sleep? Niether Akito or Koreno will be coming in til morning, and even then Akito will send in Hatori.'

"Ok,*yawn* um, Kitty, may I ask you something?"

'Of course, Yuki.'

"Um...(hesitation-not good, when it comes to Yuki) N-nevermind, let-let's go to sleep," Yuki stutters quickly trying to hide what ever he was going to ask

'Yuki, what is it? Is it about, Kyo?' I ask.

"I said nevermind, Kitty. Let it go."

'Very well.' I lay down in our corner, curling around Yuki as he sits. 'Use me as a pillow tonight and to keep warm.'

'Thanks,' he quickly falls asleep, with me keeping him warm.

'Sleep-well, Yuki. I will watch over you.' With that I fall into a light sleep.

_flashback_

_"Hatori," I asked._

_"Kitamika," he nodded. "What is it?"_

_"I heard you talking to Akitos mother earlier. You said if Akito does not show any of the abilities of the previous Gods, that he can't be given that tilte or any other..."_

_"What is this about, young one?" he asked not understanding._

_"Well...um..." I looked down, not able to face the kind hearted Hitori I once knew. He give me a curious look and smiled. "I was wondering...what are the abilities that the previous Gods had?"_

_"Well...some were telepathic. Others could see the future or through others eyes. Oh, and i remember now, one could teleport...Why is it that you ask, Kitty?" I remember he was the first to call me that, ever, on that day._

_"Hatori, I dont think Akito is God or head of the family!" I blurted out quickly._

_"What do you mean?" he was even more confused._

_I take a deep breath so I didn't rush my word again. "I believe, I am God."_

_"Why would you think that? Your are ment to be a protector." He smiled sweetly at me. "You weren't ment to be God, my dear. I would have seen the signs of that by now."_

_I glared at him. 'You have not seen what you do not wish to see.' I thought to myself. "I can transfrom, this much you know. I am a protector, though to whom it is unclear. I have profected my tail and ears and I want to show that be for I continue my rant." I grew a tail without thinking and it was swishing back and forth behind me, showing my anger clearly. My ears came next, they were flattened against my skull._

_"That is impressive work, Kitty. Well done." Hatori complimented me(he thought I wouldnt be able to so this til I was 12, I was 6 when I showed him). "Now, tell me, what has you so upset?" He just didn't get it and I was showing him every day the signs that _HE_ alone was missing._

_'I am telepathic. I have always been able to read minds, it wasn't until a few days ago I perfected telling someone something though thought. I ca-'_

_'So you can here my thoughts? Everyday?' he asked, interupting me. 'You've heard every thought that I've had? And said nothing about it?'_

_"No. That is not true. I'v-"_

_"Don't lie to me!" He yelled angrily. I flinched, Hatori never yelled. I backed up until I felt the wall on my back. He copied my ever step. "You said that you have always read minds! You have always heard thoughts! So, you must have heard MINE!"_

_"Hatori. Please. You're frightening me," I whimpered._

_"GOOD!" He yelled, though it sounded more like the roar of a dragon._

_And that's when I knew, "You're the Dragon of the Zodiac." Time stood still. There was no sound, save for my breathing. That's when I heard it, the quietest thought I was ever to hear._

_'Yes...' We both stood there for a while. I was the first to speak._

_"I haven't heard the thoughts of everyone," I said once he calmed down. "You see, I have found a way to shield my mind from every thought exept those of a person that I want to hear the thoughts of." I waited a moment, letting the words sink in. I only continued when he nodded, "I have always respected your privacy too much to listen to your thoughts, Hatori-sensi. I would never disrespect you like that."_

_He never replied, just stood tall and walked back to his tea or coffee that he had been drinking when I came to see him. He hadn't dismissed me like he always did. So, I stayed were I was against the wall, waiting, watching for Hatori's next move._

_"What do you plan to do now?"_


End file.
